Curtiss Theodore Bentley
|Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Age |Row 5 info = 32 |Row 6 title = Creator |Row 6 info = }} History Origin Curtiss' history is an incomplete file, but what can be garnered from international data collected on his particular name suggests that at one point he lived a fairly average life working as a public servant. Though there are large gaps in this data, it became very clear that he was neither against superheroes nor for them, as he reportedly assisted in the initial Purge which was instigated by the Villain's Coalition several years back. Remaining under the radar, Curtiss performed multiple odd jobs for these Coalitions before settling a contract with The Bureau, a newly formed organization meant for the express purpose of maintaining order on an international scale whilst keeping tabs on possible sightings of supernatural, extra-terrestrial, or superhuman behaviour. After several years of prime investigative work and a total of 56 completed cases to his name, he was promoted multiple times until gaining the office of Executive Officer in The Bureau (he is one of three XOs who hold the secondary office answering directly to the Director of the agency). From here, the case file goes cold as more information will be collected and modified. Currently, Curtiss, as the 3rd XO of the Bureau, oversees Regions 1-25, a broken affiliation of nations spread from the Northeast Continental United States, Central America, and Northeast Asia (China, Korea, Japan). His influence is far reaching as demonstrated by the envoys he has managed to maintain within the majority of Criminal Coalitions in these areas (including the Sinister Empire). While not friendly with these Coalitions, Curtiss realizes that there is a desperate need for skills that the Agency possesses; these attributes ranging from information brokering to selective 'disappearances.' As such, he has far from failed in doing business with the super-villains-turned-warlords and has made a pretty profit. Contrary to Agency policy, however, he has denied quarterly psychological evaluations and has greatly isolated himself from the other 2 XOs occupying the remaining 75 Regions of Earth. This has strained his relations with the Director and increased business tensions with a multitude of the Villain Coalitions. Hunting Mia Ko Teddy was sent to apprehend Mia Ko. Powers Curtiss' powers are completely unlike the physical attributes common to the pre-purge 'super' heroes. He has an ability to completely empathize and envision the unique perspectives of those around him. It can be described as a mind meld of sorts triggered by at least 1.5 minutes of sustained conversation. Once this limit has been reached, Curtiss has proven to be able to sustain the other person's point-of-view permanently, allowing him to predict their every move, motive, and weakness. Absolute empathy may have no physical culmination of power, but Curtiss has found other ways to utilize it. Skills Other than his attributed power, Curtiss possesses basic field knowledge common to agents who have been associated with old world agencies like the CIA and KGB. He also has a basic knowledge of technology and its fallbacks alongside unarmed combat expertise, survival training, and an uncanny knowledge for remembering every detail gained from those he comes in contact with. His perfect empathy allows for him to remember basic conversational details. This, alongside a photographic memory, makes him a prime investigator. Equipment Garrote and stiletto blade Appearance Curtiss stands tall at 6 ft, 3 inches, with relatively Germanic features (cleft chin, defined higher cheekbones, noticeable clavicles), black hair with premature graying edges. Very sharply contrasted greyish-blue eyes. Relatively slight build, cannot be more than average weight and mass for a 30-year-old male. Has only 3 fingers on his left hand, other 2 presumably removed (whether by surgery or by other means unknown to case file provided). Personality Curtiss is the quieter type. He refuses to state more than he must or more than he feels comfortable revealing. However, this habit changes when attempting to manipulate others or gain information, creating a chameleon-like persona allowing him to flow easily into conversation, should it be to his purposes. For the most part, he can be described as apathetic or passive, refusing to take sides in the issues of 'super' heroes and villains. This split may be attributed to a plausibly traumatic experience or mental conditioning to an extreme. Appreciates loyalty...but is not driven to show any himself. Psychological evaluation would peg him as closer to being a sociopath than any form of guardian...yet, such reports are at times inaccurate. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters